


The Haunted Westmiher Estate of Scotland

by Who_Am_I_To_Judge



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: i did it in a 45 min period at school for LA, i tried to write a scottish accent but i failed miserably, shyan if u squint, sorry that this is crappy, this is really short lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_Am_I_To_Judge/pseuds/Who_Am_I_To_Judge
Summary: Shane and Ryan are visiting the Westmiher Estate in northern Scotland, a household notorious for it's haunting presence. When the two Americans approach the house and Mr.Madej wants to turn back, what will happen?





	The Haunted Westmiher Estate of Scotland

**Author's Note:**

> heyo check out them tags !!!!! also: i know i have a lot of run-on sentences lol- i just really love run on sentences?????
> 
> hope u enjoy !!!!!

Ryan Bergara has always had a taste for the unsolved; whether it was a good ‘ol case of murder with no located predator, or unexplained paranormal activity, he was always curious and open to any theories and stories he could get his hands on. Unless, that is, if the theories and such were coming from a certain Shane Madej. 

Sure, Shane could come up with some pretty logical stuff that both excites the current case and leads Ryan on a new path to consider the probability of it, but most of the time, Shane’s theories were regarded with a strong unambiguous manner. The fault in older man’s theories is that he only liked to think logically, ignoring the idea of the supernatural with a lifelong supply of skepticism. Something that made the shorter of the two immensely frustrated.

They had just now arrived at the The Westmiher Estate in Scotland for to film for their youtube series, Buzzfeed Unsolved. Shane, as co-host, traveled to Europe from L.A with Ryan to investigate the supposed ‘haunted’ location, with a prophesy in his head for the non-spooky and a stratagem to make sure Ryan becomes terrified while filming this episode.

The only problem was that when they arrived at the Mansion, Shane felt as if there were an ominous presence afflicting the house, not like he would ever admit that outloud. He consider turning around and getting back in the taxi, but Ryan was already hopping his way up the stairs with a bounce in his step.

Ryan knocked on the massive wooden door that towered over Shane. The estate manager opened the door, had she been expecting for the two Americans to arrive. She led them through the corridors and passed what seemed like hundreds of rooms, her heavy accent ringing through the rather empty halls as she gossiped about the ‘astounding’ sightings and other ghostly things she had experienced in the manor. She and Ryan chatted idly as Shane counted the number of doors they passed.

The two believers casual talk had now started focusing on the history of the household, causing Shane to be drawn from his state of daydreaming, back into the realm of reality.

“The room you’ll be staying in tonight is dae grand masters bedroom. The grand master’s bedroom is haunted with the morose and vengent spirit of Duke Cornelius Harvoade, who was murdered in ‘is bed by one of his children.” She paused to flicker her amber eyes to Shane, and then back to Ryan. “The motive might’ve been the inheritance money, or ownership over the huge house, but no one is sure. They never found out who killed him. After his death, the family fell into entropy- all 15 people in the house were suspects. And that’s not it! The mother was found dead two weeks later in her bed. They said the cause of her death is unknown.” She elucidated. 

“Why couldn’t it be the mother who killed the Duke?” Ryan pondered aloud, getting a reply of ‘she was on a trip’ as movement caught Shane’s eye. He whipped his head to the side, only come face to face with a passing window- some trees to be the only vestiges of the movement. 

“Stupid…” Shane muttered to himself as he kept walking behind the two people in front of him. He was actually scared of the idea of a ghost. Pathetic.

The grievous feeling from arriving at the estate was still embedded in his stomach, now feeling as if it had desiccated his body. The idea left him weak and fatigued. 

They had finally reached the grand master’s bedroom, and Ryan went to open the door but the lady grabbed his wrist in one swift motion. Shane's heart skipped a beat. 

“I pray that you enjoy the night, and I’ll be back at 10:00am tomorrow to greet you. And please, whatever you do, if you hear knocks at the door when you lock it- do not answer.” She then let go of the believer’s hand and made her way back down the hall, disappearing into the shadows.

This was going to be one hell of a night.

**Author's Note:**

> comment down below whether of not u liked it !! depending in the feeback, i might make a second or third chapter ;0 ((im keeping the setting at multi chapter right now so i can close it if needed btw!!))
> 
> tumblr!: lime-and-lavender-milkshake
> 
> thanks for reading !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! drink some water !!!!! dont forget to take your meds and eat something !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! <<<3


End file.
